Of broom closets and nosy bosses
by loveandbeloved
Summary: With Darien sending Kunz away overseas,will Mina ever get to see her lover? Sweet one-shot when Kunzite and Mina start to work again.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SM!!!!!

"Mmm. Kunz…" Mina moaned.

He was furiously sucking on her neck while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Kunz…Darien's going to….mmm…he'll catch us."

"He won't do anything." Kunzite slipped her shirt off.

"But he's going to catch us someday."

"That day is not today." And with that, he yanked her body towards his and slipped her pants off her. She threw his shirt off to the side as she unbuckled his pants. Mina and Kunzite were working together in a law firm. Mina was Kunzite's secretary, and it was almost impossible to avoid their burning desire for each other. A careless touch here, a brush of skin there, his shirt and her bracelet being caught together…one kiss drove them crazy. Darien had seen the desire in their eyes and refused to let them see each other. Mina and Kunz had different schedules and if Darien found out about their secret meetings in broom closets, he would freak. Before she knew it, he had unclasped her bra and rolled her panties off her body. She pulled his pants and boxers off him and took him in her mouth. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" he rocked into her mouth. He had trouble restraining himself around her, even when they weren't having sex. He reluctantly pushed her head away and pressed her into the wall. She gasped at the pressure he applied to her core. There was a small table in the corner. For a broom closet, the room was fairly big. He lifted her onto the table and spread her legs open. They hadn't had sex in at least a month…Darien made sure of that. Even thought Mina and Kunzite lived together in a loft, Darien would send Kunzite off to different countries to negotiate financial deals. By the time he got back, he'd be badly jetlagged and tired.

She writhed. "Stop daydreaming and get your ass over here!" she yanked him towards her.

"Someone's eager." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't gotten any in a month because you've been to London, Paris, Venice and whatnot." She scowled.

He pushed himself inside her and was shocked at how tight she was. "Mina…"

"What? You haven't-"

"You're so goddamn tight."

"Not like I can help it." She pouted, clearly in a bad mood.

He leaned over to her ear and was rewarded with a gasp from her. "I love it when you're tight." He said huskily.

"Not like I can control it."

"Shh…" They were spoiling the mood themselves when they were looking forward to this moment for so long. "Babe, I know you're upset, but let's make the most of what we've got now."

She nodded and squeezed her legs around his hips. He gasped and glared at her. She gave him a look clearly saying, _You wanted this moment to work for the both of us…_

He gave her a dangerous look that showed his lust and said _You want it rough?_

"Bring it." She mouthed.

He pushed into her as hard as he could, trying to speed up the pace. Unfortunately, those mile long legs of hers were slowing down the pace by squeezing themselves around his hips. "Mina…" he growled, sounding like an untamed animal. Mina smirked. She liked the untamed side of him. He pushed harder, making her lie on her back as he climbed on top of her. It was a miracle that the table held their weight. He gripped her hips tightly and thrusted, hard.

She threw her head back and moaned softly. Kunzite turned to look up at her, shocking her with the lust in his eyes. That one sound made him crazy as he continued to pump in and out of her. Her moans reminded him of how right it felt to be with her…and that he wasn't with her like this since a month ago. Her moans got louder as he thrusted harder.

~*~*~*

Darien stopped in the hallway…he was carrying files to his office when he heard a soft feminine moan. Where was that coming from? He looked around. All the rooms were empty, and the broom closet was locked…he checked his watch. It was Kunzite's and Mina's lunch breaks…could they be…? Darien shook the image out of his head. They wouldn't…would they? He heard something move against a wall repeatedly, and smacked himself on the forehead. Two of his employees were definitely getting it on…but which two?

~*~*~*

The table they were on was moving against the wall with each thrust. "Oh…mmm…" Mina moaned in his ear.

She was driving him to the brink of insanity. He needed this badly. Just the sound of her moans made him want her in ways that should be illegal. "Oh god…" he groaned, "I want to fuck you senseless." He whispered in her ear.

She simply smirked and moved her leg higher so he could go deeper. He groaned. How did she get so damn tight?! "So fuck me senseless." Her voice was hoarse and husky.

He looked into her eyes with intensity. She was looking into his. His body was still thrusting into hers, but their eyes were locked with a connection stronger than the one formed with their bodies. He continued to stare at her until he felt himself coming. "Mina-"

"Go ahead." She nodded. He was going to come and she hadn't yet.

He still tried thrusting harder. As much as he wanted release, he couldn't help but want to make her come before him. Her legs were moving higher, drawing her more pleasure, and making him closer to his orgasm. Finally, he felt her walls around him tighten more if that was humanly possible. She gasped and quickly brought his face down to hers, the kiss silencing her screams of ecstasy. He felt himself shove into her with a grunt and emptied himself inside of her.

~*~*~*

Darien was awkwardly standing in the hallway, hoping to apprehend the people in the closet. He heard a satisfied sigh and wanted to barf. Finally, they were done. He felt weird for being in that hallway at that exact time.

~*~*~*

Mina sighed, clearly satisfied, as she ran her hands through his hair. "Finally."

He nuzzled her neck. "How long do we have?"

"A half an hour." She said excitedly as she craned her neck to see the time.

"Really?" he asked coyly.

"What are we going to do with all that time?" she asked innocently.

"I have a few ideas about that."

"And they are…?"

"Maybe a little bit of this." He leaned to kiss her neck. "And maybe a little bit of…" his mouth moved to her breast as he began to suck on it, eliciting a low moan from her.

"I thought we were going to wait till we got home."

He entered her again and pushed hard, making her moan again. "Still want to wait till we get home?"

She shook her head madly. "No." and she hitched her legs around his hips.

He grunted as he picked up the pace. She was moaning louder.

~*~*~*

Darien smacked his forehead. They weren't finished. "Mr. Chiba!" a young intern sped by.

"Yes?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"You're required in the meeting room now!"

"Lead the way." Darien sighed…he'd find out who the two people were…eventually…if he even wanted to…which he probably didn't.

~*~*~*~*

Their arrangement had her pinned down underneath him, not that he minded of course, because it had him plunge deeper inside her, making her moan louder. He was biting her neck and sucking at her pulse point and moving his mouth closer to that spot on her ear that drove her crazy.

"Oh…mmm…nh!" She jerked as he plunged deeper.

He rocked into her quickly, wanting so badly to empty himself inside her.

"Oh please…more!"

He buried his face in her neck and continued to move faster.

"Oh baby…"

He growled.

"Baby…harder…"

He rammed himself inside her.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Baby…I'm-" he felt her walls clench together again.

"Mi-"

She pulled him towards her face, silencing him as she came with an intense kiss. He grunted as he tried to push her back on the table. They'd slid off a bit after her intense moaning distracted him. His orgasm was so intense he blacked out.

In the aftermath, they were laying on the table together, nuzzling each other. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek.

"We'd better get going." He pulled himself out of her reluctantly, missing her warmth.

"Yeah." Mina reached for her clothes and started dressing.

Kunzite fumbled with his tie until Mina decided to tie it on him. "What would I do without you?" He sighed.

She smiled. "I don't know."

He moved to kiss her jaw.

"If you don't stop, we're going to be in here all day."

"I don't mind." And he began to kiss her neck.

"Babe, I _just_ put my clothes on…"

"I can take them off you." He reached for her dress pants but she squirmed away.

"Darien's going to know we've been missing."

Kunzite sighed… "Bad elevator or bad restaurant service?"

"Bad restaurant service."

"Lead the way." He opened the door for her.

"The stupid restaurant gave us the check late." Mina mumbled.

"You ate out?" Darien asked.

"Yeah." Kunzite replied, stifling a yawn. He was _exhausted_.

"Why?"

"To catch up on things. I _have_ been gone for a month ya know."

Darien sighed… "Whatever…oh, and…do you know if anyone else has the same lunch break as you two?"

"No, why?" Mina quirked an eyebrow. Why was he asking?

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Spill."

Darien groaned and lowered his voice. "I heard two people…going at it on the twentieth floor during your lunch break."

"Ew!" Mina jerked away, pretending to be disgusted. "At work? That's just plain…ew!"

Kunzite also made a disgusted face. "Not what I wanted to hear…please, we _just_ ate."

Darien sighed. "I know, sorry…I just was shocked."

"I'm going back to work." Mina said. "Do you need anything?" She asked Kunzite.

"I dunno, coffee? The one at the restaurant was awful." Kunzite ran a hand through his hair.

"Kay…mocha or French vanilla?"

"Surprise me."

"Kay." And she walked off.

"You two really like each other a lot." Darien mused.

"We're living together." Kunzite said bluntly.

"I figured…at least you're not doing the nasty at work."

"Yeah." Kunzite sheepishly grinned.

"You're not doing it…in general, right?"

"That's none of your business." Kunzite stood there awkwardly.

"I know Mina, and she's been used before…I just don't want you to hurt her…that's why I didn't want you and her to…I know you're the one night stand guy, and you could break her heart."

"I won't."

Mina came back with the coffee and handed Kunzite the cup. "Mocha."

"Thanks." He sipped it gratefully.

"I'll be at my desk."

"I'll be in my office in a little bit." He said.

"Why her?" Darien asked.

"Because she's perfect."

"How so?"

"She's beautiful, charming, smart, funny, clumsy, adorable, a great cook, and bubbly."

"Smart?"

Kunzite glared at him. "She's smarter than anyone gives her credit for."

"Oh really?"

"She got accepted to Princeton…"

"What?!"

"She turned it down because she wanted to do music. She loves singing, and she's got a damn good voice."

"And you would know…how?"

"She sings in the shower or when she cooks."

"Interesting…"

"If you tell-"

"I won't."

Their conversation had been awkward, but Darien knew Kunzite was in love with her. In a way, it made Kunzite more open. It slightly endangered Serena, but It made Mina and Kunzite stronger…which is why Darien decided to step aside from Kunzite's relationship issues. Nothing could stand in the way of true love…

"I love you." Mina said absently as she walked with Kunzite to the car.

He brushed a small kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."

"What were you and Darien talking about?"

"Nothing really."

"I still feel a little awkward because it was" she turned pink. "Us in the closet on the 20th floor."

Kunzite laughed. "Don't be. It was worth it."

"I know it was." He opened her door for her.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He walked to his door. "I wasn't too rough on you, right?"

"Nope." She grinned. "I enjoyed it."

"I figured you did." He smiled wearily. "I got you something from Paris." He said.

"What is it?"

He pulled out a box from his pocket.

She gasped as he opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Marry Me."

"But Darien-"

"He wants us to be together. That's what we were talking about." Kunzite had been planning to ask her for a long while, but He knew how she was self-conscious of Darien's approval.

"Kunz, I don't know what to say, I mean-"

"There will be no problems with this, Mina. We can be together in public. We can get married and start a family." He nearly pleaded. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Yes. I will marry you." She said firmly. And she leaned over to kiss him and let out a small squeak when he pulled her onto his lap and parted her lips with his tongue. She dug her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. It was the start of their fairy tale ending, happily ever after.

And it was perfect.

FIN

**My Laptop's going away for awhile so i'm not going to be able to write much....this is my last fic till i can find a laptop to work on. Reviews = Love!!! 3 y'all!!! Please Review!**


End file.
